


Brooklyn

by risowator



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Brooklyn, M/M, Skinny Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 декабря 1941 года Япония совершила нападение на Пёрл-Харбор, что послужило поводом вступления США во Вторую мировую войну. Перед тем, как заявиться в призывной пункт добровольцами, Баки и Стив две недели тренировались, чтобы научить Стива боксировать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faith_fatal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_fatal/gifts).




End file.
